Marry You
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [CHAP 2] [hunhan] Lima tahun bersama, dan pikiran tentang menikahi Luhan penuh sesak di dalam otak Sehun. Dia telah melamar pria itu berulang kali, namun selama itu pula Luhan tetap menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan gila. Ini tidak adil. Tidak masuk akal. Pria setampan Sehun ditolak berkali-kali oleh kekasihnya sendiri! Sial. Dia akan mendapatkan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya.
1. Chapter 1

_Lima tahun bersama, dan pikiran tentang menikahi Luhan penuh sesak di dalam otak Sehun._

_Dia telah melamar pria itu berulang kali, namun selama itu pula Luhan tetap menolaknya dengan __**berbagai alasan gila**__. Ini tidak adil. Tidak masuk akal. Pria setampan Sehun ditolak berkali-kali oleh kekasihnya sendiri! Sial. Dia akan mendapatkan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya._

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**[Threeshoot] Marry You**

**BGM :**

**Butterfly – Suju's Henry & Red Velvet's Seulgi**

**Best Luck – EXO's Chen**

**Marry You – Super Junior**

**Baby Maybe – SNSD**

**(etc)**

**WARNING!**

**Rated M, NC, Boys Love, AU, Typos, Fluff, Aneh.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**1. ****Rambut**

"Kau menolakku?"

Oh Sehun mengerjap sekali.

Dua kali..

Tiga..

Bermimpikah ia?

Sehun menggeleng bingung. Menangkup kedua pipi pria di hadapannya, menatap wajah itu lebih dekat, menyelami kilatan matanya dengan dalam. Berusaha keras mencari kebohongan yang mungkin saja tampak dari sana, namun tidak ada. Sial. Semua terasa nyata. Bagaimana pria itu tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana tekstur halus dari jemarinya menyentuh Sehun. Semua memang nyata. Tidak ada satupun dari semua yang terjadi detik ini berasal dari mimpi atau halusinasi. Luhan benar-benar menolaknya! Itu sebuah tamparan telak yang mesti ia dapatkan sekarang! Bisakah kalian mempercayai ini semua?

"Kau menolakku?" ulangnya lagi, dia melepaskan tangannya dengan lesu. Mungkin saja saat ini Luhan sedang mengerjainya kan? Rasanya tidak mungkin dia mendapatkan penolakan. Nyaris mustahil. Mereka sudah bersama selama lima tahun. Kau dengar itu? **Lima tahun! **Itu berarti ada 1825 hari, 43800 jam, dan 2628000 detik yang telah mereka habiskan bersama-sama. Luhan tidak mungkin menolak kekasih setampan dirinya! Luhan tidak mungkin menolak Oh Sehun si pria paling tampan di kampus mereka. Sehun si anak orang kaya yang punya tumpukan mobil layaknya tumpukan sepatu di lemari usang. Sehun yang saat ini mengenakan jas paling mahal buatan luar negeri. Sehun yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya dengan sebuah cincin indah bertahtakan berlian—tak peduli bahkan jika tingkahnya itu membuat celana barunya kotor. Sehun yang telah menyiapkan semua kejutan manis ini untuknya. Sehun yang melakukan seks dengannya hampir ratusan kali—uhuk. Sehun—pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama **lima tahun! **Tegakah Luhan melakukan ini padanya?

"Benar."

Oh baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu, Sehun. Tarik napas dengan benar. Keluarkan lagi. Ya, begitu. Kau baik-baik saja, teman. Kuatkan dirimu!

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan menjilat bibir, gugup. Membuat Sehun tertegun. Lipatan kenyal itu adalah salah satu bagian favoritenya selama ini, namun entah mengapa malam ini semua terasa hambar. Tidak! Cintanya pada Luhan tidak luntur secepat itu. Hanya saja—penolakan ini seolah telah menjerumuskan jiwa Sehun ke dasar jurang yang dalam. Dia pusing, dia mual, dan dia merasa ingin mati. Berlebihan memang, tapi dia juga tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini jadinya! Mungkin Sehun patut menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna telah berharap banyak pada Luhan. Pria itu—pasti punya alasan kuat kan?

"Ke—kenapa?" tanya Sehun tersendat. Kakinya mulai kebas—otaknya juga. Namun dia tidak peduli. Sakit dihatinya lebih mengerikan daripada kebas di kaki. Sakit di jiwanya lebih mengenaskan daripada kram yang ia rasakan di tangannya karna terlalu lama mengacungkan cincin tersebut. Ini tidak seberapa. Ini tidak sebanding. Sehun bisa saja menangis bagai bocah, meraung-raung di kaki Luhan, memakinya dan meminta pria itu untuk menerima Sehun saat ini juga. Tapi dia juga sadar, tingkahnya yang seperti itu hanya akan membuat Luhan semakin jengah dan muak.

Luhan menolak tatapan matanya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Sambil menarik napas, si mungil itu akhirnya berbicara. "Karna rambutmu yang aneh."

A—apa? Sehun mendelik, mencerna kalimat itu dengan otak jeniusnya. Dosen-dosen Sehun bilang, dia adalah mahasiswa paling pintar di kampus mereka. Punya nilai-nilai fantastis dan sangat mengagumkan. Tapi, kenapa dia merasa begitu bodoh sekarang? Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali maksud dari ucapan ambigu Luhan. Rambutnya? Memang kenapa dengan rambutnya? Dia sudah keramas tadi sore. Memberikan sedikit gel di sana, menatanya menjadi gaya keren yang memikat. Lantas apa yang salah? Apanya yang aneh?

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan menghela napas, sambil memalingkan muka dia menjawab. "Gaya dan warna rambutmu—aku tidak menyukainya."

Sehun pusing sekali. Dia jatuh terduduk, memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sembari menggumam aneh. Dengung musik romantis seolah menyayat gendang telinganya, membuat rasa pusing itu semakin menjadi. "Aku tidak mengerti. Hanya karna gaya rambut, kau menolakku?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, wajahnya yang imut membuat darah Sehun seakan terserap keluar. Dia sangat marah sebenarnya, begitu marah hingga ia sendiri merasa lemas tak berdaya. Ingin sekali meneriaki Luhan, membolak-balikkan meja yang ada di sana dengan brutal, meninju jendela dengan kepalan tangannya, namun ia tidak bisa. Ini konyol, dan benar-benar seperti mimpi. Dia tidak tahu jika kekasihnya yang manis itu memiliki sedikit gangguan jiwa. Gaya rambut bukanlah alasan! Gaya rambut bisa diubah. Sehun bisa menggantinya jika Luhan meminta. Kenapa dia menolak Sehun dengan alasan tidak masuk akal begitu? Sehun merasa terhina bukan main.

"Kau bercanda." Sehun terkekeh pelan, dia melirik ke sana-kemari dengan linglung. "Kau bercanda kan?" dia mendongak, meraih jemari halus Luhan lalu menggenggamnya.

"Tidak Sehun. Aku serius.." sahut si mungil itu tegas.

"Sayang, kau tidak sakit kan? Apa kau sedang bermimpi? Kau tidak gila kan?"

Luhan merengut, dia menyentuh rambut Sehun sambil memasang raut benci. "Aku tidak sakit. Aku tidak bermimpi. Dan aku tidak gila. Aku memang tidak menyukai rambut pirang idiotmu ini." tuturnya pelan.

"A—aku akan mengubahnya. Apakah kau akan tetap menolakku?" Sehun memandangnya penuh harap. Dia sangat mencintai makhluk ini. Hampir gila karna cintanya sendiri. Sehun tak ingin kehilangannya walau hanya sesaat.

Luhan memiringkan kepala, ekspresinya yang manis membuat Sehun semakin sedih. "Maaf. Tapi sudah terlambat."

Sehun menggeram, mendelik pada sekumpulan pria yang sedang memainkan piano dan biola di tengah ruangan. "Diamlah kalian brengsek!" teriaknya sebal. Napasnya naik-turun tak beraturan. Suasana mendadak hening dan kepalanya terasa bagai dihantam. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Luhan—kapanpun itu. Sehun berpaling lagi pada Luhan, memandang wajah malaikatnya. "Apa ini hanya alasanmu saja?"

"Tidak."

Sehun terdiam. Oke, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini lebih jauh lagi. Tak apa, Luhan boleh menolaknya hingga ribuan kali dan Sehun akan tetap mengejarnya. Tak apa, Luhan boleh menggunakan alasan tidak masuk akal untuk meruntuhkan niatnya, tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengusap wajahnya—kasar. Dia mendesah lelah, melonggarkan dasi, mengumpat lirih sambil membuka jasnya. Moodnya hancur begitu saja. Mungkin dia butuh istirahat yang sedikit lama kali ini. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf karna telah memaksamu kemari. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "Di luar hujan deras. Aku tidak punya uang untuk naik taksi. Halte bus juga sangat jauh dari sini. Apakah kau bisa mengantarku?"

Sehun menunduk dalam, memijat pelipisnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia tidak akan bisa menolak kan?

"Baiklah."

"Sehun?"

"Hmm..?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Sial." Bisiknya lirih. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

**2. Ketinggian**

Sehun tidak habis akal. Dia langsung mengubah gaya rambutnya sejak hari itu. Membuat dirinya semakin keren dan menawan. Dua minggu sudah berlalu, dirinya dan Luhan memang baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak putus seperti di drama-drama. Mereka tenang-tenang saja dan santai. Sehun tidak menyalahkan Luhan atas kejadian tempo lalu. Pria itu berhak memilih. Dengan syarat mereka akan tetap bersama setelahnya. Sehun juga sih yang salah. Seharusnya dia bisa memprediksi kadar penolakan yang akan diterimanya. Tapi pria itu malah yakin akan diterima 100%. Mungkin karna waktu berpacaran mereka yang terbilang lama—dan juga penuh kenangan, Sehun mengira Luhan akan langsung menerimanya. Mana dia tahu jika pria mungil itu akan menolaknya dengan alasan aneh seperti **gaya rambut**. Hah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun mulas.

"Kita mau ke mana?" suara lembut Luhan menyentak Sehun. Dia tersenyum, mengelus pipi merona itu dengan tangan kanannya sambil memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan raya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang indah."

"Apa kau akan melamarku lagi?"

Sehun tertohok kuat. Dia membeku, hampir-hampir menabrak pembatas jalan jika Luhan tidak meneriakinya. Apa Luhan akan tetap menolaknya lagi?

"Kau—apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sayang?"

Luhan memalingkan muka ke luar jendela, menatap pemandangan indah yang terhampar di depan matanya. Gunung adalah salah satu destinasi wisata yang paling ia sukai. Dan tampaknya Sehun akan membawa Luhan bermain di padang rumput hari ini. "Aku hanya berjaga-jaga."

Berjaga-jaga sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal lagi maksudmu? Sehun mencibir di dalam hati. Dia tidak menyahut lagi, fokus pada jalanan dan berbagai rencana yang telah ia susun. Kali ini dia yakin 80 % Luhan akan menerimanya.

.

.

"Pakai ini." Sehun memberikan sebuah sapu tangan bercorak manis kepada Luhan. Membuat si mungil itu mengernyit.

"Untuk apa? Pakai di mana?"

Sehun menunduk sedikit, memandang Luhan yang masih terduduk di dalam mobil. Pintunya sudah dibuka, namun si mungil itu tetap tidak mau keluar. Dia memandang curiga pada benda yang diberikan Sehun. "Aku akan memberikanmu kejutan."

Luhan tampak enggan awalnya, namun begitu melihat ekspresi Sehun yang penuh harap, dia tidak kuasa menolak. "Baiklah." Dia memakaikan sapu tangan itu ke wajahnya. Menutup mata dan memberikan tangannya pada Sehun. Pria itu menuntun Luhan keluar, memeluk pinggangnya sambil berbisik sesuatu seperti; pelan-pelan, hati-hati sayang; yang membuat Luhan merinding bukan main. Pasalnya napas hangat Sehun terasa menggelitik lehernya, mengirimkan denyar menakjubkan ke sekujur tubuh.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan. Mungkin sekitar lima menit sampai mata Sehun menemukan objek yang menarik di salah satu sudut gunung—yang pasti tidak jauh dari area parkirnya. Rautnya langsung sumringah dan dia tersenyum lebar sekali. Luhan boleh saja menyiapkan alasan aneh lagi kali ini, namun Sehun akan tetap melamarnya. Tidak ada yang mustahil. Dia akan berusaha, siapa tahu Luhan bisa luluh dengan usahanya yang satu ini. Mungkin yang di restoran kemarin belum cukup untuk meyakinkan si mungil itu, maka inilah saatnya bagi Sehun untuk unjuk diri.

Beberapa pria tersenyum maklum padanya ketika mereka tiba. Sehun dan Luhan langsung di tuntun menaiki benda itu dan berdiri tegak di sana. Luhan adalah yang paling panik di antara mereka. Pria itu berulang kali memaksa Sehun untuk membuka ikatan matanya, namun tetap saja tidak diizinkan. Dia semakin curiga saat merasakan terpaan angin di seluruh tubuh. Terasa berbeda. Seperti bukan di darat. Bukan di darat. BUKAN DI DARAT?!

Luhan membuka paksa ikatan tersebut dan berteriak histeris setelahnya. Dia jatuh berjongkok sambil memeluk paha Sehun kuat-kuat. Awalnya Sehun mengira Luhan sedang histeris karna menyukai pemandangan yang mereka lewati, ternyata dia salah. Luhan malah menjerit karna hal lain. Dia sangat ketakutan, seperti orang yang hendak dibunuh. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya bersimbah airmata. Sehun panik bukan main, dia berusaha memegang pundak Luhan namun pria itu malah meneriaki dan memakinya. "Brengsek! Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Huaaaaaaaa!"

Paman si pengemudi balon udara itu menatap heran pada keduanya. "Mungkin dia takut ketinggian."

Sehun terbengong-bengong. Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini padanya. Selama ini Luhan biasa-biasa saja tuh saat naik pesawat. Kenapa sekarang malah ketakutan? Mungkinkah dia hanya takut pada ketinggian di ruang terbuka seperti ini?

"Luhan?" Sehun mengusap kepalanya. Duh, padahal gunung tempat dia menyusun rencananya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau bangun! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! Kalau kau tidak melakukannya sekarang, kita akan berakhir! Aku bersumpah!"

"Tapi—" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apapun niatmu melakukan ini, entah itu untuk melamarku atau membunuhku," Sehun mendecak saat mendengar kalimat ini. "—aku menolakmu! AKU MENOLAKMU! Kau dengar?!"

"Bawa kami turun, Paman. Dia benar-benar ketakutan."

Pada akhirnya, Sehun tetaplah kalah. Sial. Kenapa susah sekali melamarmu, Luhan?

* * *

**3. Seks**

Mereka menghindari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gunung dan ketinggian setelah insiden mengerikan itu. Luhan memang sempat menghindari Sehun, tidak mengangkat teleponnya, tidak mau bertemu dengannya, dan selalu cuek saat mereka bertemu di kampus. Sehun sendiri merasa maklum. Oke, kali ini dia memang salah lagi. Salahnya tidak mencari tahu tentang phobia Luhan. Dan salah Luhan yang tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada Sehun. Fuck.

"Ahh—nnh.. Sehuunn.. sudaaah.. Ahh.."

Sehun menggeleng tegas. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin liar, menumbuk sisi terdalam dari rektum ketat Luhan. Penisnya serasa diremas begitu erat, didekap hangat, dan dimanja dengan nikmat. Dia begitu terlena sampai-sampai tidak memedulikan kondisi pria yang ada di bawahnya. Pikirannya terbelah-belah. Terbagi pada tumpukan dan jalur-jalur rumit yang menghiasi hubungan mereka. Kenapa Luhan menolaknya? Penolakan pertama memang terasa menyakitkan. Yang kedua sudah tidak lagi. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa? Gaya rambut dan ketinggian tidak bisa menjadi faktor pendorong kan? Jangan konyol. Luhan bukan pria aneh.

Luhan mengerang kuat, tangannya meremas bantal kuat-kuat. Kepalanya ia dongakkan, sedang pinggulnya ia gerakkan maju-mundur sesuai irama tusukan Sehun. Tubuhnya melemas, kaki-kakinya bergetar, dan matanya setengah membuka. Ini sudah 5 jam sejak mereka mulai bercinta, entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menumpahkan spermanya, tapi Sehun tetap betah menggenjot.

"Ngghh.. Sehun-ah…Mmmhh—ahh."

Sehun melesakkan lagi batang itu semakin dalam. Mencubit nipple Luhan dari belakang, menyibukkan bibirnya dengan menciumi leher dan tengkuk pemuda itu. Bunyi kecipak penyatuan mereka membangkitkan gairahnya. Membuat tempo tusukan Sehun jadi lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"Ohhh.." desah Sehun. "Maukah—ngghh—kau menikah dengan—ahhh jangan ketatkan lubangmu sayang—sshh—" Sehun berdesis lirih. Penisnya tiba-tiba saja dijepit nakal oleh Luhan. Dan dia semakin tak tahan. "—denganku?"

Luhan menjerit keras. Penisnya yang telah mengeluarkan precum dipijat oleh tangan kasar Sehun. Dikocok cepat sambil sesekali dielus perlahan. Membuatnya pusing. "Kau—ngghh—melamarku di saat seperti—ssh—ini?" Urat-urat penis Sehun terasa begitu kasar menggoda rektumnya.

"Yahh—benar. Jawab saja—mmh."

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak mau," dia mendesah saat Sehun menumbuk cepat prostatnya. Keluar-masuk liang Luhan dengan brutal. Menyisakan setengah batang kerasnya di dalam, lantas menusuk lagi dengan kuat. Luhan berteriak, menggapai rambut Sehun dengan sebelah tangan. Menaikkan bokongnya untuk menyongsong Sehun.

"Kenapa?" gumam Sehun. Lubang itu seakan menghisapnya semakin dalam. "Katakan ahhh.."

"Karna—mmhh—seksmu yang liar."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Ah, jepitan itu semakin menjadi. Dia menyodok cepat-cepat lubang itu. "Ohh.."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak menyukainya.." Luhan mengeluh, menggeliat tak tentu arah.

"Bohong." Sehun menjilat sensual bahu Luhan. Menekan-nekan putingnya yang memerah dan tegang. Kakinya gemetar menahan nikmat.

Untuk sementara biarlah. Biarlah semuanya menjadi misteri. Mengapa Luhan selalu menolaknya dengan alasan yang aneh. Mengapa dia tidak memberikan kesempatan sama sekali pada Sehun. Yang paling penting adalah untuk tetap bisa bersamanya.

"Ngghh.. Sehun, aku mau sampai ah—"

"Tidak boleh. Nnnh, tunggu aku~~~"

"Sehuuuuun~~ ahhh.."

"Kau nakal sekali~~ sshh.."

**TBC**

* * *

Oke.

Maaf sebelumnya karna mempublish ff konyol ini.

**Gak ada feeling, gak rapi, aneh, nc yang dipaksakan dan membingungkan, right?**

Maklum dong~~

**FF ini adalah salah satu ff yang aku buat pas awal-awal debutku sebagai author yaoi.**

Udah lama bgt numpuk di draft, dan akhirnya inisiatif buat mempublishnya di sini. Yeah, hitung2 buat ngisi kekosongan lah ya. Hahahaha. Aku udah rombak ulang, kalo masih aneh mungkin itu adalah takdir.

Ada yang penasaran gak kenapa Luhan jadi songong gitu?

Masa nolak Sehun cuma gara-gara rambut doang? Gila kan ya? Kalo aku mah, udah langsung embat aja tuh si Sehun.

Jawabannya di next chap. Hehehe /nyengir imut/

Dan utk pembaca **CLONING**,

maaf juga karna belom bisa ngepost tu ff dalam waktu dekat ini.

Banyak bgt yang mesti diperbaiki.

Aku udah nulis setengah sih, tapi tiba-tiba aja macet nulisnya.

Bukan karna aku kena WB, tapi yeaaah, males aja gitu. Tapi bakal tetap aku usahain lanjut kok. Tenang aja. Lagian tinggal dikit lagi doang.

**Review juseyo~**

Jangan bash aku ya XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Lima tahun bersama, dan pikiran tentang menikahi Luhan penuh sesak di dalam otak Sehun._

_Dia telah melamar pria itu berulang kali, namun selama itu pula Luhan tetap menolaknya dengan __**berbagai alasan gila**__. Ini tidak adil. Tidak masuk akal. Pria setampan Sehun ditolak berkali-kali oleh kekasihnya sendiri! Sial. Dia akan mendapatkan Luhan bagaimanapun caranya._

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**[Threeshoot] Marry You**

**BGM :**

**Butterfly – Suju's Henry & Red Velvet's Seulgi**

**Best Luck – EXO's Chen**

**Marry You – Super Junior M**

**Baby Maybe – SNSD**

**(etc)**

**WARNING!**

**Rated M, NC, Boys Love, AU, Typos, Fluff, Aneh.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**GAK JADI TWOSHOOT YA !**

* * *

"Kau akan melamarnya lagi hari ini?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia membenahi tatanan keren rambutnya, berdecak puas, lalu mulai bergaya di depan cermin bak seorang model professional. Hari ini hari minggu. Dan dia sudah menyiapkan segudang rencana untuk melamar Luhan siang nanti. Sehun bahkan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mencari 'gaya melamar paling romantis' dari internet. Berniat untuk meluluhkan hati Luhan yang sebeku es. Sebenarnya apa sih masalah si mungil itu? Sehun itu tampan, kaya, pintar, dan fakta yang lebih parah; **mereka sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun.** Tidak ada alasan yang cukup pantas untuk menolak kekasih sehebat dirinya. Kenapa Luhan tidak mengerti juga? Apa karna dia belum siap? Sehun tidak yakin jika masalahnya sesederhana itu.

"Dia sudah menolakku sebanyak tiga kali, kau tahu. Dan aku adalah orang yang pantang menyerah. Aku akan membuat Luhan bertekuk lutut padaku kali ini."

"Yang benar saja," Jongin mendesah remeh. Dia terkekeh saat melihat raut tak senang dari Sehun. Pemuda itu menghempaskan dirinya dengan santai di tempat tidur, tidak peduli dengan delikan marah sahabatnya. "Kau tidak punya harga diri ya?"

"Yak!" Sehun menggertak kesal. Berbalik sembari melotot marah pada Jongin. Enak saja, dia adalah Oh Sehun! Harga dirinya setinggi langit, seluas angkasa, sebesar dunia. Berani benar si hitam ini mengatainya seperti itu. "Jaga ucapanmu, keparat." Sehun sangat sensitive belakangan ini, seharusnya Jongin bisa menempatkan ucapan bodohnya!

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, "Memangnya ucapanku salah?" tanyanya sok imut. Sehun melirik vas bunga di atas meja, berniat untuk menghajar Jongin jika dia berbicara yang aneh-aneh lagi. "Kau memang seperti orang tak punya harga diri. Kau melamarnya berkali-kali dan dia tetap menolakmu seolah-olah kau adalah pengemis jelek yang tak punya otak. Memang apa bagusnya sih Luhan itu? Kau bahkan bisa menikahi Yoona SNSD jika kau mau!"

_Itu perumpamaan yang sangat kasar, Jongin—ah._

Sehun bisa merasakan denyut di sekitar pelipisnya. Bergerak cepat memanaskan pembuluh darahnya, membuat ia merasa hampir meledak. "Kau mau ku hajar?" Jongin menelan ludahnya, berat. Sehun yang marah adalah Sehun yang paling ia takuti. "Luhan itu bahkan lebih indah dari Yoona, Suzy, bahkan Miss Korea sekalipun! Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama lima tahun! Kau kira gampang meninggalkan pria semanis, selembut, semenarik dia?" dia berjalan terburu ke arah Jongin, membuat pria yang satunya lagi memekik heboh dan segera bangkit dari ranjang sebelum mendapat amukan Sehun.

"Tapi dia menolakmu dengan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal. Dia—mungkin tidak menyukaimu lagi. Buka matamu, teman. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu!"

Tidak menyukai Sehun lagi? Apa itu masuk akal? Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Sehun masih bisa melihat pancaran cinta itu dari matanya. Jika Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun, seharusnya dia sudah meninggalkan pria itu, bukan? Jika Luhan tidak menyukai Sehun, dia pasti akan menghindari Sehun apapun yang terjadi. Namun faktanya tidak demikian. Luhan tetap bersama Sehun. Tetap memperhatikan Sehun layaknya kekasih. Mereka—aish—mereka bahkan masih rutin bercinta setiap malam kamis dan minggu. Apa kau kira ucapan Jongin bisa diterima dengan akal sehat?

"Justru aku akan membuang-buang waktuku jika memilih untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Kau pun tahu jika aku sangat mencintai Luhan. Tidak peduli jika dia menolakku sampai hari kiamat nanti, aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Kecuali dia menyuruhku berhenti, maka akan ku lakukan."

Ouh, dramatis sekali. Membuat Jongin mulas saja. "Bodoh! Kau memang sudah tidak waras lagi ternyata."

"Semua orang yang jatuh cinta pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama." Dia mendengus, lalu berjalan cepat ke depan cermin. Memperbaiki kerah jaketnya, menatap wajahnya yang memerah. Sial, Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun terlihat berantakan.

"Orang-orang akan menjadi tidak waras selama beberapa saat saja. Paling lama setelah lima bulan menjalin hubungan. Tidak seperti dirimu. Kau bahkan masih jatuh cinta padanya sampai saat ini. Kau sudah dalam tahap kejiwaan yang mengenaskan."

"Itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati."

"Menjijikkan," Jongin bergidik ngeri. "Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku ikut gila karnamu."

Sehun terbahak, dalam hati bergumam puas karna berhasil membuat Jongin pergi. "Yeah, enyahlah kau."

"Bersemangatlah." Ujar Jongin dari luar kamar. "Aku do'akan agar Luhan menolakmu lagi hari ini."

"Y—YAK! KIM JONGIN! Sialan kau!"

* * *

**4. Terlalu tampan**

"Kau menolakku? LAGI?!"

Oh Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia sempat termenung selama lima detik, mematung bagai orang tak bernyawa sambil mencerna kalimat tersebut di dalam otak jenisunya. Dia ditolak lagi. Dia ditolak lagi oleh kekasihnya. Dia ditolak lagi oleh Luhan. Keempat kalinya dia mendapatkan penolakan sadis dari si mungil tersebut. Bi—bisakah kalian mempercayai itu? Apa salahnya? Sehun tidak mengerti. Dia sudah berdandan sangat tampan hari ini, mengendarai mobil terbarunya, membawa Luhan ke pantai, menyiapkan sebuah makan siang romantis di sana, dan selanjutnya melamar si mungil tersebut. Seharusnya bukan penolakan menyakitkan seperti ini yang ia rasakan. Seharusnya sebuah ciuman lembutlah yang menyertai Sehun saat ini. Tapi apa? Jangankan sebuah ciuman, senyuman Luhan pun tidak ia dapatkan sejak tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Brengsek! KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI PADANYA? Sehun bukanlah seorang penjahat. Dia tidak pernah membunuh, mencuri, mematahkan leher orang atau apapun itu yang menyangkut dengan kejahatan. Lantas kenapa dia diberi kesialan seperti ini? Kenapa susah sekali melamar kekasihnya sendiri? Kekasih yang sudah ia kencani selama lima tahun! Oh, mungkin Sehun harus menghajar Jongin nanti. Do'a si sialan itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan Sehun rasa itu adalah salah satu faktor yang membuat dirinya ditolak lagi.

Dia menghela napas berat. Berusaha keras menahan umpatan kelas dunianya yang sudah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dia tidak mungkin memaki kekasih tercintanya ini. Luhan bisa shock dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya penuh kesabaran. Ujung giginya beradu kuat, merasa geram bukan main.

"Karna—"

Si mungil itu menyendokkan sesendok besar es krim ke dalam mulutnya, tampak sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Dia melirik tajam pada Sehun, menatap dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala. Begitu selama beberapa detik. Sehun ikut-ikutan melihat tubuhnya. Tidak merasa ada yang salah sama sekali. Dia tampan, berkelas, dan menawan. Seharusnya itu menjadi poin penting bagi Luhan untuk mempertimbangkan lamarannya. "Karna kau terlalu tampan." Sahut Luhan enteng, tanpa beban, tanpa raut bersalah sama sekali. Dia bahkan mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai, seolah lamaran yang Sehun ucapkan padanya hanya berupa sekelumit basa-basi yang tak berguna.

Sehun tercengang-cengang. Dia memalingkan muka, memandang hamparan laut biru di depan matanya. Apa ombak di sana bisa menenggelamkan Sehun? Jika iya, dia ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya sekarang juga. Karna sepertinya dia sedang bermimpi aneh saat ini. Karna ucapan Luhan terdengar begitu gila dan…membingungkan. "Apa maksudmu?" Sehun berpaling pada Luhan, menatap sayu pada wajah cantik tersebut. Dalam hati merutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa bersikap keras pada Luhan walau sekejap saja. Dia terlalu lemah jika dihadapkan pada wajah malaikat itu.

"Kau terlalu tampan. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Sehun tertohok, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencengkram erat pinggiran meja tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. "Sayang," dia memejamkan mata, masih mempertahankan kesabarannya yang hampir limit. "Itu tidak masuk akal. Jangan mengada-ngada."

Dia tidak berpacaran dengan pria stress kan?

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada," Luhan mengerutkan bibir. Dia melipat tangan di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai berbicara. "Kau memang terlalu tampan. Aku rasa—aku tidak akan sanggup untuk menerima lamaranmu."

"Bukankah itu bagus?!" gertak Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya, tampak ketakutan. "Aku tampan. Kau cantik. Kita cocok. Kita ditakdirkan bersama. Kau seharusnya mengatakan iya dan kita bisa langsung menikah. Kita tidak mungkin berpacaran selamanya." Ucap Sehun berapi-api, dia menurunkan sedikit nada suaranya menjadi lebih lembut.

Luhan melotot pada Sehun. "Kau ini kenapa? Kau marah karna aku menolakmu?" balasnya tak kalah keras. Dia menggebrak meja dan berdiri cepat-cepat. Tangannya ia sedekapkan, merajuk.

Bukankah seharusnya Sehunlah yang marah di sini?

"Bukan begi—" Sehun ikut-ikutan bangkit. Amarahnya terbang ke angkasa, berganti dengan raut cemas yang sangat kentara. Luhan yang sedang kesal adalah Luhan paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Aish, kepalanya pusing sekali. Seakan-akan ada palu raksasa yang sedang mengetuk otaknya.

"Kau kesal padaku begitu? Kau muak dan ingin memutuskan hubungan kita?" pekik Luhan histeris.

"Y—yak Xi Luhan! Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, masih mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal.

Sehun pada akhirnya mengalah, dia berkacak pinggang, mendongakkan kepala sambil menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali. Luhan boleh menolak Sehun, tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Sehun bisa mati muda jika kehilangan pria itu. Luhan adalah tumpuannya, satu-satunya alasan bagi Sehun untuk bernapas dan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik setiap detiknya.

"Baiklah," pria itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Maafkan aku, oke? Tidak apa-apa jika kau menolakku. Itu hakmu. Jangan merajuk lagi."

Luhan menghentakkan kaki, lalu merangkul cepat leher Sehun. Aroma rambutnya yang manis menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung pria itu, membuat hati Sehun menjadi lebih dingin. "Oke."

Sehun balas memeluk si mungil itu—kali ini lebih erat. Sesak menghimpit dada pemuda tersebut. Sial, rasa-rasanya dia ingin menangis. Ini memalukan sekali. Jangan sampai Luhan melihat matanya yang memerah. Dia kira rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini, tapi Sehun salah. Semakin sering dia ditolak, semakin besar pula luka yang menganga di hatinya.

_Uh, kuatkan dirimu Sehun-ah._

"Sehun?"

"Hmm?" Sehun mencium pundak Luhan dengan lembut, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Bodoh," Sehun menepuk bokong Luhan dengan gemas. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Jawabnya pelan.

Luhan terkekeh, sebuah bisikan kecil meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. "Kalau begitu jangan menyerah."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?" dia seperti mendengar sesuatu, tapi pria itu juga tidak yakin. Luhan bilang apa barusan?

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sahut Luhan lebih keras. "Sangat.."

_Lantas mengapa kau selalu menolakku?_

* * *

**5. Terlalu Jelek**

Luhan begitu terkejut pagi itu. Dia kira dirinya sedang berkhayal, bermimpi, atau malah ini memang sebuah kenyataan buruk yang mesti dihadapinya sebagai pengawal hari. Dia tercengang, mengerjap manis seperti bayi kucing, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Sehun?" bisiknya terbata. Apapun yang tertangkap matanya saat ini sungguh tidak sedap untuk dipandang. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka menilai orang lain dengan tampilan fisik semata, tapi jika sosok yang dilihatnya seperti ini, Luhan yakin orang paling baik sekalipun akan memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya.

Sehun sungguh tampak mengenaskan—jika memang bisa dibilang begitu. Rambutnya awut-awutan, pakaiannya kusut seperti habis dilindas truk, wajahnya kusam, giginya dipasangi kawat—membuatnya terlihat maju dua kali lipat, dan ada sedikit kerak liur di sudut bibirnya. Kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya malah semakin memperburuk suasana. Dan cengiran itu—oh Tuhan, Luhan jadi merinding tak karuan—terlihat sangat mengerikan. Apa Sehun baru saja terhantuk sesuatu ketika hendak kemari? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

"Sekarang—maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sehun tersenyum sok manis, berlutut di depan pintu, sambil menyodorkan cincin indah pada Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, sambil bersedekap tangan dia menjawab, "Tidak."

Dan tanpa berkata apapun, si mungil itu langsung menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Membuat Sehun termangu selama beberapa detik. Kenyataan menamparnya dengan telak, melambungkan Sehun ke awan, lalu menindasnya ke lubang bumi. Luhan ini aneh. Kemarin dia sendiri yang bilang kalau Sehun terlalu tampan. Sekarang—saat Sehun sudah berubah menjadi sosok jelek yang menjijikkan, dia malah bersikap seperti itu. Maunya apa? Luhan mau Sehun bertingkah bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Luhan menerima lamarannya?! Aish, dia frustasi sekali. Luhan sangat pintar memainkan hatinya yang rapuh—uhh.

"KENAPA?!" teriak Sehun, tidak berusaha menahan emosinya sedikitpun. Dia menggedor kasar pintu itu, tidak peduli jika tingkahnya tersebut akan membuat Luhan marah. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENERIMAKU? BUKANKAH PENAMPILAN SEPERTI INI YANG KAU MAU?!"

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka, Sehun beringsut mundur dan melotot lama pada Luhan. Napasnya naik-turun tak beraturan.

"Karna kau terlalu jelek! Kau kira jawaban macam apa yang akan aku berikan untuk lamaran dadakan dengan tampilan mengerikan seperti ini? Kau sudah gila?" Luhan menjambak gemas rambutnya, melompat kecil sambil menahan amarah. Dia balas memelototi Sehun, tidak gentar sedikitpun.

Sehun berharap Tuhan akan menguatkan hatinya, menggenggam erat kepingan itu dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia mendesah lelah, menarik wig sialan itu, menghempaskan kacamatanya ke atas lantai, lalu menginjaknya sambil mengumpat berang. "Fuck! Aku akan mendapatkanmu apapun yang terjadi! Lihat saja!" tunjuknya pada Luhan. Mata pria itu memerah, wajahnya juga, telinganya apa lagi. Tangannya terkepal erat, berusaha keras untuk tidak menghajar kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan setelah itu Sehun langsung berlalu. Meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di sana, menahan seulas senyum puas di wajah. Si mungil itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil handphone lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Eomonim, aku sudah menolaknya lagi."

* * *

**6. Drama**

**Lima hari kemudian..**

"Kau datang malam-malam hanya untuk memberikan ini?" Sehun mengambil rantang di tangan Luhan, menyingkir dari depan pintu, lalu menarik tangan pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Luhan menurut, dia melenggang tanpa beban ke dalam apartemen mewah tersebut, membuka sepatunya, mengambil sandal berwarna merah muda miliknya yang ada di dalam rak, lantas langsung berjalan ke ruang tengah. Tanpa basa-basi, si mungil itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, menyalakan televisi sambil duduk bersila di sana. Sebentar lagi drama kesukaannya akan dimulai, karna televisi Sehun lebih canggih dari miliknya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menonton di sini saja. Mempunyai kekasih kaya raya ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Sehun sendiri sudah berjalan menuju dapur, meletakkan rantang tersebut ke atas meja lalu menyalinnya ke piring yang lain. "Jadi kau kemari hanya untuk menonton drama sialanmu itu? Bukan karna kau mencemaskanku?"

Luhan menoleh, sambil tersenyum dia menjawab. "Tidak. Aku mencemaskanmu. Kau sakit, sudah kewajibanku untuk menjengukmu kan?"

"Oh manis sekali," ejek Sehun. Dia membawa piring itu ke ruang tengah lalu duduk di bawah kursi, dekat kaki Luhan. Matanya menatap malas ke layar televisi. Luhan sangat menyukai drama tengik ini, membuat Sehun kesal saja. "Aish, tukar saja channelnya. Aku benci drama."

"Tapi aku suka drama." Luhan mendekap erat remote yang ada di tangannya, dia memicing tajam pada Sehun. "Tunggu setelah aku selesai menonton, baru kau boleh menukarnya."

"Ini kan rumahku," sungut Sehun. "Kenapa jadi kau yang berkuasa?"

"Aku kan kekasihmu. Seharusnya kau mengutamakanku." Gumam Luhan tak begitu peduli. Semakin larut dalam buaian drama berlebihan yang disuguhi televisi tersebut.

Sehun berdecih, "Kau bahkan selalu menolak lamaranku. Untuk apa aku mengutamakanmu sedangkan kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" dia menghela napas, menyendokkan sebuah daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tampaknya Luhan tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dan kelihatannya dia juga sedang lengah. Ah, bagaimana kalau Sehun melamarnya sekarang?

"Luhan?"

"Hmm.." si mungil itu masih betah membisu. Mata tetap fokus pada adegan menjijikkan dari drama tersebut.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sehun cepat, tampak jelas binar harapan itu pada manik matanya.

"Tidak." sahut Luhan kelewat enteng.

Sehun langsung mengerang kesal, bahunya merosot turun tak karuan. Bibirnya mengerut, sambil mengunyah dia bertanya. "Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku sedang menonton dramaku."

"Jadi kau menolakku karna sebuah drama?"

Luhan mengangguk santai. "Memangnya karna apa lagi?"

Sial. Tampaknya cara ini tidak akan berhasil.

Sehun harus bagaimana? Tolong katakan padanya dia harus **bagaimana?**

* * *

**7. Lee Jong Suk**

**Seminggu kemudian..**

"LEE JONG SUK~~ AKU MENCINTAIMUUU!"

Luhan berteriak bagai orang kesetanan. Melompat-lompat seperti bocah umur lima tahun. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan tampak bergerak lucu, sedang wajahnya yang tertimpa terik sinar matahari terlihat sangat berkilau.

Ini semua karna si actor sialan itu, geram Sehun. Kenapa dia mesti datang dan syuting ke taman ini saat Sehun hendak melamar Luhan sih? Kenapa? Kenapa bumi seolah tak berpihak padanya? Dia bahkan sudah menyediakan ratusan balon untuk diterbangkan di hadapan Luhan sesaat lagi, tapi si mungil tersebut malah melesat pergi meninggalkannya menuju Lee Jong Suk keparat itu. Hancur sudah acara lamarannya kali ini. Ahhh, dia mati saja kalau begitu.

"Hei Luhan!" Sehun berteriak keras-keras. Luhan yang saat itu berada di kerumunan paling belakang menoleh padanya. Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Aku ingin melamarmu beberapa menit lagi. Kira-kira apa kau akan menerimaku?!"

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Dia kembali memalingkan mukanya menghadap Lee Jong Suk, membuat Sehun stress sendiri.

"Kenapa? Apa karna pria tengik itu?" gertaknya sengit.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Sehun menatap punggung itu dengan heran. "Tentu saja!" seru Luhan. "Aku menolakmu karna aku lebih menyukai Lee Jong Suk. Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat?!"

Sehun mengibaskan tangan. "Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang. Semoga kau mendapat tanda tangannya!" Luhan tersenyum senang, dia melempar ciuman jarak jauh pada Sehun lalu kembali berteriak bagai orang kesetanan.

Sehun mengacak sebal rambutnya. Dia merogoh handphone yang ada di dalam saku, lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Buang saja balon-balon itu. Kekasihku lebih mencintai Jong Suk." Ujarnya pilu.

_Uh, malang sekali._

* * *

**8. Bahasa China**

Siapa bilang jika Sehun akan menyerah secepat itu? Hei, dia adalah Oh Sehun. Bukan tabiatnya untuk menyerah begitu saja. Luhan boleh menolaknya ratusan kali, tapi dia harus tahu bahwa Sehun akan tetap mengejarnya ribuan kali lebih banyak. Luhan boleh menggumamkan puluhan alasan tak masuk akal untuk meruntuhkan niatnya, tapi Sehun akan tetap bertahan dengan alasan cintanya pada pria manis tersebut. Ini sangat mudah dan sederhana. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk melihat Luhan menyerah. Mereka tidak akan seperti ini selamanya kan? Luhan pasti lama-kelamaan akan merasa bosan dan pada akhirnya menerima Sehun menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Chanyeol memandang tajam pada Sehun, dia memeluk erat gitarnya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dengan cemas. "Brengsek. Aku tidak pernah ke perpustakaan seumur hidupku. Berkat kau aku harus menginjakkan kaki di sini." Bisiknya jengkel. Dia langsung menyelinap ke dalam lorong ketika melihat seorang gadis kutubuku lewat.

Sehun mendelik pada pria tinggi tersebut. "Kau harus membantuku. Dulu aku juga pernah membantumu ketika kau mengajak Baekhyun berkencan."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu bermain gitar di dalam perpustakaan, babo—ya. Kita bisa dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh Nyonya Han."

Sehun berdecak, mengambil sebuah buku dan menimpuk keras-keras kepala Chanyeol. Membuat pria itu memekik heboh. Dia langsung mengatupkan mulutnya saat melihat semua orang berpaling pada mereka. Pria itu membungkukkan tubuh beberapa kali, melempar senyum canggung yang menggelikan. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Gumamnya sok menyesal. "Fuck Oh Sehun. Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Aku hanya memukul kepalamu, Yeol. Jangan berlebihan. Kau bukan gadis."

"Kau memukul kepalaku dengan buku setebal 200 halaman. Aku bisa gegar otak." Cecarnya kesal.

Sehun tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. Dia melirik sejenak buku yang dipegangnya, lantas langsung meletakkannya kembali ke dalam rak. Chanyeol masih menggerutu tak jelas, dia berulang kali harus mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Ah itu dia.." Sehun menarik lengan Chanyeol mendekat. Memaksanya melihat ke satu titik yang sama. Chanyeol menajamkan matanya, menatap sosok Luhan yang sedang konsentrasi membaca buku di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Dia memang cantik sih, pantas Sehun selalu tergila-gila padanya.

"Kita mulai sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau jalan duluan."

Sehun mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol dan melangkah keluar dari dalam lorong. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, mendekap kuat-kuat gitarnya. Dia menunduk malu, berusaha tidak menggubris bisik-bisik aneh yang menjalari punggung mereka. Hell, Sehun memang gila. Pantas saja jika Jongin selalu mengatainya tidak punya otak dan harga diri. Orang stress mana yang akan melamar kekasihnya di dalam perpustakaan? Di tengah hari, pada saat jam-jam penting pula. Lihatlah, perpustakaan ini ramai sekali.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja berhenti, menyisakan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dari Luhan. Pria mungil itu sedang membelakanginya, jadi dia tidak bisa menyadari kehadiran Sehun. "Ap—apa aku harus memulainya?"

Chanyeol buru-buru mengangguk. Mereka harus menyelesaikan misi gila ini. Dia tidak mau dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh Nyonya Han. Perpustakaan mulai riuh. Sehun harus menuntaskan hasrat melamarnya yang tidak kenal tempat itu.

"Oke." Sehun menarik napas.

_Aku harus melakukannya._

_Aku harus menyanyi sekarang juga._

_Aku harus menyanyi.._

_Baiklah.. _

_Satu._

_Dua._

"Mulai sekarang, bodoh." Desak Chanyeol.

Sehun menelan ludah. Lehernya seperti dicekik dan dia tercekat. "Aku lupa liriknya. B—bagaimana ini?"

Chanyeol menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan, menunduk beberapa kali pada orang-orang yang mulai memenuhi perpustakaan. Sebagian dari mereka malah mengarahkan kamera pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Damn. Tampaknya popularitas Sehunlah yang membuat perpustakaan ini menjadi semakin ramai. "Kau gila! Cepat menyanyi, sialan! Jangan membuatku malu."

"Apa yang harus ku nyanyikan?" bisik Sehun, mulai panik. Luhan masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Rapp. Kau mulai dengan rapp."

"Baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu."

"Kau yang harus menenangkan dirimu," geram Chanyeol.

Sehun berdeham. Luhan berbalik padanya, mengerutkan dahi lantas langsung menganga tak percaya. Sehun melambaikan tangan dengan canggung. Dia menarik napas lalu mulai menyanyi.

'LOVE~OH BABY MY BOY~

_ni shi wo de quan bu  
shen zhi rang wo jue de ni shi wo de xing fu, shen ge wo de li wu  
tou guo shi guang ji jiu suan, hui dao shang ge shi ji kan xing fu jie ju  
bu guan ni shi chuan zhe qi pao hai shi chang qun  
zhi yao yi ge yan shen que ding, xin bu zai huai yi  
mang mang ren hai xiang yu'  
_

Sehun tersedak, dia melirik Chanyeol yang masih memainkan gitar lalu mulai menyanyi kembali. Luhan tampak sangat terkejut. Dia membekap mulutnya terus-menerus.

_wo xiang bu xi yi qie gao su ni  
qiang yan wan yu bu di wo ai ni  
Would U Marry Me? xiang zhe liu xing, mo mo xu yuan  
mo qi yong heng bu bian_.

Sehunmencintai Luhan. Semua orang tahu. Semua orang yang ada di sini menjadi saksinya. Bagaimana dia mengasihi pria itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Bagaimana dia menjaga hubungan ini agar selalu kokoh. Bagaimana dia menginginkan pria itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Seharusnya Luhan bisa melihat kesungguhan tersebut. Seharusnya Luhan bisa melihat betapa keras dan gigihnya Sehun.

_mei dao ni wei xiao jin ru meng xiang  
duo xiang rang ni kao zai jian bang  
Would U Marry Me? xi wang ni neng cheng quan, wo suo you xin yuan_

Sudikah Luhan menerimanya? Maukah Luhan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Sehun?

_ba ni lao zai xin di, I DO  
shi shi ke ke ai ni, I DO  
jiu suan kuang feng bao yu, bu rang ni shou wei qu, I DO  
ai ni de xin bu li, MY LOVE_

Luhan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Sehun akan tetap mencintainya, bahkan jika mereka tengah dilanda badai terbesar sekalipun. Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya. Kapanpun itu.. Luhan, maukah dia menjadi milik Sehun? Menyerahkan hidupnya dalam kungkungan pria tersebut?

_na pa you yi tian wo men bian lao_

_ye yao nu li wei xiao bing jian pao_

_Would U Marry Me? bu zhi shi fu yuan yi, lai qian shou tong xing  
_

Bersama Luhanlah dia ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya. Hanya bersama si mungil itu. Tak pernah terpintas sekalipun dalam benak Sehun untuk melakukannya dengan orang lain. Bisakah Luhan mengintip ke dalam hati Sehun walau sejenak? Hanya Luhan yang ada di sana. Ini menggelikan, tapi cinta bahkan lebih menggelikan dari itu semua. Kau tidak bisa memprediksi berapa lama jangka waktu jatuh cintamu. Kau mungkin saja akan terjebak di sana selamanya. Seperti Sehun.

Sekarang, maukah Luhan menikah dengannya?

_bu guan ai qing duo jian xin, I DO  
xiang xin ming zhong zhu ding, I DO  
wo zhen xi mei ge he ni de ri zi li, I DO  
ba ni fang zai xin di, MY LOVE_

_wo zao yi jing wei ni, yu ding le xing fu jie ju  
wo zheng wei ni xu xia shi yan, bie huai yi  
tui kai ni ai qing de xin men  
rang wo men ji zhu zui mei shi fen, Would U Marry Me~_

No matter how hard is love, I do.  
I believe in destined couples, I do.  
I treasure all the days being with you, I do.  
Putting you in my heart, my love.  
I already planned a happy ending for you.  
I will now swear to you (officially), don't be suspicious.  
Open the doors to your love and heart,  
Let us remember the beautiful things.  
Would you marry me?

Sehun berjalan mendekat. Mengeluarkan cincin yang ia simpan di dalam sakunya. Suasana menjadi semakin riuh dan tak terkendali. Gadis-gadis menjerit iri, sementara para pria tertawa. Nyonya Han bahkan tidak melarang adegan gila ini sama sekali. Dia malah tampak begitu menikmati.

_ba ni lao zai xin di, I DO  
shi shi ke ke ai ni, I DO_

_jiu suan kuang feng bao yu, bu rang ni shou wei qu, I DO  
ai ni de xin bu li, MY LOVE_

_wo men xiang ai dao yong yuan, I DO_

Printing you inside my heart  
Loving you every moment, I do.  
Even if it's during the worst storms, I wouldn't let you suffer. I do.  
We love each other to eternity. I do.

Nyanyian itu berhenti. Sehun mulai grogi. Suasana menjadi sehening di pemakaman. Hanya helaan napasnya sajalah yang terdengar. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan, berlutut di hadapannya, meraih jemari pria itu, menggenggamnya erat—berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri melalui tautan tangan tersebut. "Luhan," panggilnya lembut.

Luhan menahan napas. Jantungnya bertalu kuat. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tengkuknya.

"**Maukah kau menikah denganku?** Aku tahu, suaraku tidak sebagus Kyuhyun. Tidak semerdu Kyungsoo. Juga tidak seindah Baekhyun." Sehun menatapnya penuh kasih. Luhan kira dirinya hampir meleleh. "Aku memiliki banyak kekurangan. Dan aku rasa kau pun menyadari itu semua. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Ada begitu banyak hal yang telah kita lalui bersama. Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang masa depan sebelumnya. Aku mengira, diriku sudah cukup bahagia memilikimu sebagai kekasihku. Tapi aku mulai menjadi serakah di setiap detiknya. Semakin lama, aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku mulai menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Sebuah hubungan yang diresmikan di hadapan Tuhan. Sebuah hubungan yang bisa membuatmu jadi milikku selamanya. Sebuah hubungan yang mengikat kita berdua. Aku begitu takut Luhan. Aku takut jika aku menunda keinginanku ini, kau bisa saja berpaling pada pria lain dan aku akan tertinggal seorang diri di belakang. Aku takut waktuku tak cukup banyak untuk merasakan kebahagiaan itu denganmu. Aku—begitu mencintaimu hingga rasanya hampir meledak." Dia menuntun tangan Luhan ke dadanya. "Bagaimana? Sudikah kau menerima pria gila sepertiku ini?"

Luhan menggigit bibir. Mulai bingung dan tidak bisa berujar. Seluruh sendinya melemas. Dia mendongak, mendapati puluhan mata sedang menatap penasaran ke arahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia ingin sekali menerima Sehun, tapi—

"Maafkan aku."

Jeritan kekecewaan dan erangan histeris dari seluruh penghuni perpustakaan merasuk cepat ke dalam gendang telinganya. Sehun sendiri tidak yakin suara siapa saja yang berbaur di sana. Entah itu Chanyeol, Nyonya Han, si hitam Jongin, atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya kembali pusing dan perutnya serasa dililit. Ditolak kesekian kalinya membuat pria itu lemas. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Terlebih jika Luhan menolaknya di hadapan orang banyak seperti sekarang. Reputasinya menjadi harga mahal yang harus dibayar!

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan. Melirik sejenak pada sosok Sehun yang masih membeku, tampak begitu shock dan kecewa.

Luhan melepaskan tautan tangannya dan Sehun secara perlahan. Dia menjilat bibirnya, pupilnya bergerak gelisah mencari pembenaran. "Karna bahasa Chinanya yang tidak bagus?" dia menyahut ragu.

Chanyeol terperangah. Sesaat membatu, dia mengorek telinga kanannya dengan kelingking. "A—apa?"

"Aku menolaknya karna bahasa Chinanya yang tidak bagus. Hanya itu." jawab Luhan takut-takut. Semua orang menatap heran padanya. Tapi Luhan mencoba tidak peduli.

"Kau sudah gila?!" bentak Chanyeol. Dia tahu jika selama ini Luhan selalu menolaknya Sehun, tapi—bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan? Alasannya sungguh sinting! Dia hanya mencari-cari kesalahan Sehun. Chanyeol tahu benar itu. "Kau kira aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu tololmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli padamu," lirih Luhan. "Itu adalah jawabanku untuk Sehun."

"Y—yak!" Chanyeol melotot tak percaya.

Luhan menunduk sejenak pada Sehun lantas langsung berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sehun bahkan tidak sempat meraih ujung kaos pemuda tersebut, tahu-tahu Luhan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia cepat sekali. Benarkah karna bahasa Chinanya yang belepotan? Wajar saja kan? Dia bukan pria China. Dia bahkan baru menghapal lagu tersebut tiga hari yang lalu. Itupun harus mendapatkan berbagai omelan dari Yixing karna nada suaranya yang tidak stabil. Tapi—benarkah hanya karna itu?

"Sehun-ah," Chanyeol menepuk kepala Sehun. Berusaha menghiburnya. "Kau harus tabah ya. Mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tawarnya baik hati. Sehun pasti hancur sekali. Lihatlah wajahnya yang pucat seperti albino. Mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Dia seperti orang yang baru saja dirampok.

Sehun menggeleng, dia terduduk lemas di sana. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menyerah.." gumamnya linglung. Bukankah itu adalah keputusan yang paling baik saat ini? Tampaknya, Luhan memang sudah tidak menyukai Sehun lagi. Dia mendongak pada Chanyeol. Sahabatnya itu memandang prihatin padanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

**TBC**

* * *

Gak jadi twoshoot. HAHAHAH.

Kepanjangan. Jadi aku bagi lagi deh.

Next Chap kita akan melihat dari sudut pandang Luhan ya..

Pasti pada penasaran kenapa Luhan bisa goblok bgt gitu kan?

NEXT CHAP DIJAMIN BAKAL KETAHUAN!

Sbenernya aku udah ngasi sedikit clue di atas. Smoga banyak yg sadar. hehe/

Maaf kalo ancur-ancuran bgt bahasanya. Aku udah gak mau ngecek lagi. Malu sendiri soalnya. Wkwkw. Aku gak nyangka respon utk ff ini lumayan bagus.

Makasi banyak ya. Padahal aneh bgt loh.

**Cloning masih diproses.** Rencananya mau dibikin langsung tamat, jadi gak ada beban lagi.

Doain aja deh. Lagian aku juga udah gatel bgt mau lanjut semua ff ku yang lain.

Oke,

**Review dulu ya!**


End file.
